The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! (Vol 8)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy (my OC) has gone through some hardship in the past few months, but nothing can prepare him for what happens next! Warning: Yaoi (Slash boy x boy) inside. Do NOT read if you don't like this summary so far. Enjoy and please do not leave any bad/mean reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#51**

**Old Ghosts**

**Well, here's the first issue of volume 8 for the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy series! If you guys are new to this series then I'd advise going to my profile (link: u/4117437/) and read my stuff from the begining. Unless you don't care then just keep reading, your choice. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this issue and please if you leave a review do not say anything mean or bad or hurtful, keep it nice. Enjoy.**

Spiderboy sighed as he listened in on the police's radio frequency, waiting for some crime to spring up as he swung through the city. Nothing. There had been barely any crime in the past week, and the crime that had came up was quickly taken care of by the Avengers or the Fantastic Four, or the X-men!

_Where the hell has all the crime gone?!_ The red and black superhero thought as he landed on a nearby rooftop. _I mean __really__! It's been __three__ days since I even webbed up a purse snatcher! _Spiderboy thought just before his spider sense went off.

"Well, well, well, lookie who I found!" The red and black superhero heard a all-too familliar female voice from behind him. That voice. That voice meant so much to Spiderboy. Love, happiness, peace, joy, sadness, despair, agony, depression, disappointment, regret. Everything he felt when he thought of his mother, Trina, or Rush as her current self was called. Nine months ago Ghost Face (One of Spiderboy's three genetic fathers, just go check out volumes 5 and 6 of the series -MD) had killed his mother out of both haterd and, in his own twisted way, to 'free' Spiderboy from his life, from his past, from his future. But the teenaged superhero went against his first genetic father and killed him and his genetic sister Madison. Now Spiderboy's mother was alive and well, and the red and black superhero couldn't help but feel like Ghost Face and Madison were alive as well. Spiderboy sighed as he turned to face Rush, a soul-shattering pain erupted within him at the sight of his mother before him combind with the knowledge of what she was now. A criminal.

"It's been a while Rush, how've ya been?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye as he crossed his arms. _I have to go along with this. If mom is __really__ convinced about being Rush then I can't just shatter her mind by mentioning her previous life._ Spiderboy thought as the blond haired, blue eyed woman walked over to the red and black superhero.

"It's been dull without you around Spider. None of the other supers have been able to get my blood pumpin' like you did the last time we met." rush said as she got close to Spiderboy, making the red and black superhero very uncomfortable.

"Really?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye as he took a slight step back from Rush. "Well I'm flattered, but I think you should keep that information to yourself." Rush grinned at the red and black superhero, knowing she was getting under his skin.

"Why so antsy Spider?" Rush began as she gently laid a hand on Spiderboy's chest, making the red and black superhero's lensed eyes widen before he gently pushed her away, not wanting the already very disturbing events to get any more disturbing.

"No, I can't" Spiderboy said, trying not to let any vomit come out of his throat as imagines of what could happen flooded his mind. Rush merely smiled at the red and black superhero before slighly turning away.

"Fine, then I guess you don't want to know about the advanced weapons shipment that's being hijacked later tonight." Rush said in a teasing tone as she began to slowly strut away from Spiderboy. The teenaged superhero sighed, knowing too well that he needed to stop that operation.

"What do you want for the info?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye, knowing he was going to regret this later. Rush's mood seemed to jolt back from fake disappointment to her usual teasing tone as she turned back to Spiderboy, a excited smile on her face.

"I want to come with you." Rush anwsered, taking Spiderboy by surprise. The red and black superhero paused for a moment, considering if he should entertain the idea of getting his mother killed again. After a few seconds of consideration Spiderboy merely sighd and agreed to the terms.

**. . .**

The whole area seemed deserted. There was practically nothing around, except the shipping crates and boats, and maybe a stray cat or two. Spiderboy cautiously scanned the surrounding area as Rush led him through the maze of shipping crates.

"How much farther?" Spiderboy asked as he began to get suspicious of the whole situation. Rush smiled.

"It's just up ahead." Rush replied as she turned a corner. Spiderboy paused for a moment, taking notice of Rush's cheerful-ish attitude before he leapt over the corner of the crate just in case something was waiting for him. Nothing.

_I __really__ don't like this. _Spiderboy thought as he caustiously followed Rush to a nearby warehouse.

"Well, here we are." Rush said in a pleased tone as she and Spiderboy arrived at the warehouse entrance. The red and black superhero paused for a moment, looking over the whole entrance for any security cameras or booby traps. Nothing.

_This is __way__ too easy. There __has__ to be a catch._ Spiderboy thought as he spoke to Rush. "So, lady's first." Rush smiled slightly before opening the warehouse door and entered the building with the red and black suprhero right behind her. _Primus, It's __really__ dark in here! Even for me!_ Spiderboy thought as he closed the entrance door quietly before his spider sense flared. Suddenly the lights came to life, eluminating the room and revealing two figures on a nearby crate, making Spiderboy's lensed eyes narrow in annoyance. "I WAS RIGHT!" the red and black superhero blurted out as rush joined Madison and Ghost Face up on the crate. "You did this! You got me to come here with that obvious lie, and I believed you out of the hope I could bring you back!" Spiderboy yelled as a crimson aura began to flow over him.

"What's he talking about Nelson?" Rush asked Ghost Face, making Spiderboy's lensed eyes widen in surprise. She really didn't know. Ghost Face shrugged.

"I have no clue. Sweetheart." Ghost Face replied. Spiderboy's lensed eyes stayed widened as he heard nothing wrong with Ghost Face's heartbeat. It was steady. He wasn't lying! Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes in a annoyed way before turning around.

"I'm out of here. You can do whatever you wanted to without me." Spiderboy said as he exited the warehouse, leaving the trio in the warehouse alone.

"Do you think he bought it daddy?" Madison asked in a unsure tone. Ghost Face did not reply.

**. . .**

Spiderboy growled as he walked into his and Bumblebee's bedroom, findinghis black and yellow boyfriend on the bed reading a book. Bumblebee looked up to the red and black superhero with a slight smile on his faceplate.

"Hey Mason, how was your patr-" Bumblebee began before Spiderboy hugged the black and yellow mech. The autobot scout looked at the red and black superhero with concern as he sobbed in the mech.

"D-Don't you ever leave me 'Bee. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Spiderboy sobbed as he held Bumblebee close. Bumblebee smiled with his usual friendly and reasuring way, making Spiderboy feel better.

"I'm never leaving you Mason. Not ever." Bumblebee replied as he hugged the red and black superhero back.

**End.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this issue of the son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! And sorry that this issue was a bit short I'll try and make the next ones a bit longer. Also I recommend you check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one and if you didn't enjoy this one then I hope the rest of your day is good. Anyways, stay tuned for more and take care everyone. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#52**

**Old Friends**

**Part 1**

Spiderboy leapt over the rooftop quickly before firing a webline towards his school building. He was late for school, it was already 8:45 A.M. And class started in fifthteen minutes!

_Gotta hurry! Can't be late after a long weekend! Well, I could be, but I don't want to be. Especially since we're getting a new student added to our class today._ Spiderboy thought as he landed on the school rooftop safely before quickly transforming back into Mason Dawe and racing to the school's rooftop entrance/exit. _I wonder if Skye* is in first period yet or not._ (For new readers the character Flameshadow's real name is Skye Stacy -MD) Mason thought as he arrived at his locker.

"Mister Dawe, you're late!" Mason's teacher said in a stern tone as the mutant teenager walked into the room.

"Sorry sir, I was caught up in traffic." Mason said as he thought. _And doing some combat training with Arcee, but you don't need to know that._

"Now, as you know we have a new student here with us today. He is sort of new, but some of you may know him from your younger years here. Mackenzie, you can come in now." The teacher said before a curly reddish haired boy with pale skin walked into the room, making Mason's eyes widen. This couldn't be! Mackenzie was beaten to death at the age of seven! How could he be alive now?! Skye looked over at Mason, noticing the teenaged superhero's distress almost instantly.

"You alright Mason?" Skye asked in a concerned tone. Mason shook his head slightly.

"That's Mackenzie, my old friend who was beaten to death when we were seven!" Mason whispered in a sort of paniced tone. Skye's eyes widened when she looked back at Mackenzie, who was still at the front of the class.

"Then . . . how is he still alive?" Skye asked, turning back to Mason. The teenager paused for a moment, thinking of some way to explain this. But nothing clicked in his head.

"I . . . I don't know." Mason replied in a slightly nervous tone as Mackenzie walked over to the two friends.

"Mason? Is that you?! DUDE! Long time, no see!" Mackenzie said with a cheerful expression before chuckling slightly. Mason smiled and chuckled as well.

"Yeah, it has been. So, what's up man? How've you been doin'?" Mason asked in a friendly tone. Mackenzie merely shrugged in response.

"Nothing much really, after the whole thing with those bullies my parents decided to move away and get some help for my B.O. problem, which worked, so after that we just traveled the world, and now I'm back here." Mackenzie said as he sat down in the desk right behind Mason's.

"Well, at least now you won't be picked on so much." Mason said with a friendly smile before turning to Skye. "Anyways, Mackenzie. It'd like you to meet my good friend Skye. Skye, this is Mackenzie, my best friend since we were like . . . three." Mason said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you." Skye said as she shook Mackenzie's hand.

"Likewise." Mackenzie replied as he sat up straight. "So, how long have you two been dating?" Mason narrowed his eyes at his old friend, making Mackenzie laugh. "I'm joking, I'm joking! Sheesh! Sometimes I think you can't take a joke Mas." Mackenzie said with a laugh. Mason smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I can't." Mason agreed. _How are you alive?!_

**. . .**

"I don't get it! It doesn't make any sense!" Spiderboy said in a very angry tone as he went over every file on Mackenzie's supposed death.

"Maybe his death was just a cover-up for what really happened." Bumblebee suggested with a raised optic as he walked over to the red and black superhero, observing the files that were on the giant computer screen. Spiderboy sighed in annoyance, wanting just get this over with.

"Yeah, maybe it could be . . . but who would be able to cover-up something so well that no form of social media knows what happened?" Spiderboy said in a confused tone before an idea popped into his head. Bumblebee noticed his red and black boyfriend's expression instantly.

"What? What is it Mason?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Spiderboy got to his feet and turned to the black and yellow mech.

"We're gonna go pay S.H.I.E.L.D. a visit." Spiderboy said as he and Bumblebee left the base.

**. . .**

The red and black superhero searched through the database as fast as he could, attempting to find anything relating to Mackenzie Blackwood dating back seven years ago. After a few minutes of searching Spiderboy finally found something.

"Mason, you better hurry. I can hear footsteps coming from the end of the hall." Bumblebee whispered as the red and black superhero searched through the file known as 'Project Delta'.

"I'm almost through the firewalls!" Spiderboy said in a hushed tone. _Great idea Mason! Sneak on board the helicarrier and hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s systems to find out about your back-from-the-dead-friend! When you could have ju- Gotcha!_ Spiderboy thought in a panic as he got through the firewall. The red and black superhero quickly took out a flash drive of his own design and plugged it into the computer terminal and began to download the files. "Almost there 'Bee. Just a few more seconds and then we're home free!" Spiderboy whispered before the lab's door opened.

"You know you could have just called Mason." Nick Fury (black version/Ultimate comics/movie version, not the original -MD) said as he entered the room. Bumblebee transformed his hands to blaster mode and aimed them directly at the super spy's head.

"Bumblebee, put down your blasters. Fury's an old family friend." Spiderboy said before turning to Nick Fury, taking out the flash drive from the computer terminal once the files had been downloaded. "And I only came by to pick up these files."

"On what exactly?" Nick Fury asked, raising his non-eye-patched eye.

"Not what Fury, who. My friend Mackenzie Blackwood was beaten to death seven years ago, and now he's back from the dead. And S.H.I.E.L.D. is the only agency with tech advanced enough to do this." Spiderboy said with narrowed lensed eyes.

"Wait a sec, did you say Mackenzie Blackwood?" Nick Fury asked with a slightly nervous expression on his face. The red and black suerhero merely nodded.

"Yeah, Mackenzie Blackwood. Or for you he's better known as project Delta." Spiderboy said, crossing his arms in a way that clearly said he was upset.

"When did you see him last?!" Nick Fury asked.

"Earlier today, when I was at school . . . Why?" Spiderboy asked with a slightly confused expression on his masked face.

"Because he was taken five months ago by Ghost Face."

**To Be Continued . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#53**

**Old Friends**

**Part 2**

"GHOST FACE?!" Spiderboy boomed loudly in a rage. "Ghost Face took my best friend?! And S.H.I.E.L.D. has been experimenting on him for seven years?! What the hell Fury?!" The red and black superhero yelled, as his eyes began to turn a dark crimson.

"I had no knowledge of those experiments. They were before I became director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick Fury said, attempting to calm down the very angry superhero standing before him. "And Ghost Face had help from an inside man. We're still searching to find out who it was, but until we do we are going to keep searching for them." Spiderboy listened to every word Fury said, listened to the man's heart, literally, and he was telling the truth. The red and black teenaged superhero sighed before walking past Nick Fury and to Bumblebee's side.

"Thanks Fury, and I'm sorry for freaking out." Spiderboy said with lowered lensed eyes. Nick Fury merely nodded an 'alright' before Spiderboy teleported himself and Bumblebee away.

**. . .**

Mason walked down the hall of his school, making his way through the crowds towards his locker so he could grab the lunch that Bumblebee had made him, which he was kind of scared of because Bumblebee had never made him lunch before. Finally, after being pushed into people about twenty to thirty times, Mason reached his locker and entered his combination, unlocking the lock just before his spider sense went off. The mutant superhero turned around to see Skye standing right next to him holding her lunch box.

"Hey, how'd it go over at S.H.I.E.L.D. yesterday?" Skye asked as Mason took his lunch box out of his locker.

"Not the way I expected, but good enough to get some real info on how Mackenzie is still alive." Mason said, taking out a apple from his lunch box. "Apparently," Mason began before taking a large bite out of his apple. "S.H.I.E.L.D. had picked him up ater the beat down he got and did some experiments on him, but it doesn't say what exactly they did. Also, five months ago, Ghost Face broke him out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody." Mason said as he chewed the large bite of the apple before swallowing it.

"But wasn'the dead five months ago?" Skye asked in a confused tone as she and Mason walked down one of the stairways in the school towards the cafeteria.

"Apparently not." Mason said, throwing his now-eaten apple away into a trash can. "But, if he broke Mackenzie out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody five months ago, then it means he hasn't gone to the good side after all and I'm betting neither has Madison . . . or Rush." Mason said with a strong feeling of betrayal and disappoinment in his voice. Skye stopped, realizing Mason had stoped before placing a hand on the mutant teenager's shoulder.

"Hey, so what if they tricked you at first? You know now what they are. And besides, a little betrayal hasn't stopped you before, right?" Skye said in a very confident tone, making Mason smile a little.

"Thanks Skye." Mason said as the two made their way into the cafeteria. "Oh, I almost forgot! There's something I need your opinion on!" Mason said as he and Skye sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria.

**. . .**

Spiderboy swung through the city, needing to just take a break from the past two days. The red and black superhero sighed as he landed safely on a nearby rooftop.

_I still can't believe it! They have been alive for five months! Maybe even longer . . . No! Stop that! Who cares how long they've been back from the dead?! I have to decide if I should do it early or- Spider sense!_ Spiderboy thought just before his spider sense flared like crazy. The red and black superhero leapt up to the water tower to his left and perched himself on top of it just before a large blue energy blast hit the spot he had been standing on.

"Wow, Ghost Face wasn't kidding about how alert you are. It's nice to able to fight a real person instead of those S.H.I.E.L.D. drones." Mackenzie's voice said from above Spiderboy. The red and black superhero's lensed eyes widened as he looked up at the black and blue costumed teenager above him. "Oh! And where are my manners? I'm Delta, and I'm here to destroy you!" Delta yelled as he flew down at Spiderboy so fast that the red and black superhero couldn't dodge in time and was tackled through the water tower and dented into the rooftop.

"Delta? Really?! That's the name you came up with?! Dude, you chose the fourth letter in the greek alphabet!" Spiderboy said, kicking Delta off of him as he got back on his feet. "And as for the whole "destroying you" thing? Yeah, not gonna happen!" Delta practically growled at Spiderboy as he got back on his feet.

"Lucky shot." Delta said. The red and black superhero merely smiled as Delta did nothing but recover, he knew he was getting under the guy's skin just by the look on his masked face.

"Well, come at me bro!" Spiderboy said, attempting to annoy Delta further. The black and blue super-powered teenager swore under his breath before flying straight at Spiderboy in a rage. The red and black superhero easily leapt over Delta and landed on his back, forcing him into the rooftop. "Wow! Is that the best you can do?! Looooosssseeerrrrr!" Spiderboy said, putting an L on his head with his fingers.

"Sh-Shut up!" Delta yelled, firing another blue energy blast at Spiderboy. The red and black superhero stepped out of the blast's way as it flew off into orbit.

"Ooohhhh! Looks like I struck a nerv!" Spiderboy said with a chuckle.

"SHUT UP!" Delta yelled as he threw more and more energy blasts at Spiderboy while the red and black superhero easily jumped out of their way.

_Sorry Mackenzie, but I __have__ to do this!_ Spiderboy thought as he leapt at Delta, kicking his old best friend in the head. Delta fell to the ground unconscious. "I'm sorry for not being there all those years ago." Spiderboy said, picking Delta up in his arms before activating his rocket boots. "But I'm here now, and I'm gonna get you the help you deserve." Spiderboy finished as he flew towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.

**. . .**

The red and black superhero took a deep breath as he walked into his and Bumblebee's room in the base. He still wasn't sure if he should do it now or later, but it was just around the corner and he wanted Bee to be happy. Suddenly Spiderboy felt a familliar touch on his shoulder, one that always made his problems melt away.

"Hey Spider, how was school?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Spiderboy merely shrugged at his black and yellow boyfriend.

"It was alright. Well, except for the whole Mackenzie situation. But that's all taken care of." Spiderboy said, wrapping his arms around Bumblebee. "And how was your day Bee?" The red and black superhero asked with a raised lensed eye.

"The usual. Played video games, did some training and used the vibrator for a bit." Bumblebee said with a grin. Spiderboy chuckled before giving his black and yellow boyfriend a kiss on the check before walking over to their bedroom closet. "Um . . . Mason? What are you looking for?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic as Spiderboy disappeared from his line of sight. A few moments later the red and black superhero came back out of the closet with a small yellow and black box in his hands. Bumblebee gave Spiderboy a confused look.

"Happy early birthday Bee!" The red and black superhero exclaimed eagerly as he handed the present to his boyfriend. Bumblebee's face lit up instantly with excitement as he opened the present, optics widening at the gift inside.

"Awesome! A new 3DS XL!" Bumblebee said happily, hopping up and down with the custom made yellow and black mobile gaming device in his hands. Spiderboy smiled as Bumblebee kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Spider!"

"No problem Bee. I'm just glad you like it!" Spiderboy said with a happy chuckle. The black and yellow mech smiled.

"I don't just like the things you do for me Mason, I love them almost as much as I love you!" Bumblebee replied before kissing Spiderboy again, making the red and black superhero blush.

"I love you too Bee." Spiderboy said, hugging his black and yellow boyfriend.

**. . .**

Spiderboy sat on his and Bumblebee's bed and gazed hopefully at the ring inside of it's red case. He sighed as he gently closed the case shut and walked to his desk.

"I'm gonna wait a little while longer. Just in case." Spiderboy said as he hid the ring case at the very bottom of his equipment drawer before closing the drawer and leaving his room.

**End.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this story arc. Please stay tuned for more and take care! PEACE!**


End file.
